Your Heart Is the Only Compass You'll Ever Need
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: Their realtionship wasn't always just for show. They had real love, and deep caring for each other. But with the show, and Amber's mother; nothing seemed to go right. A love story of Amber and Link. Pre-Movie
1. Chapter 1

When Link Larkin,walked onto the set of the Corny Collins show for the first time, he knew all the people on the show by heart. He knew all the dances moves, all the lyrics to the songs, he knew everything about the 'Corny Collins Show.' When he one of his friends mention that they were looking for some new people, Link was estatic. Everyone told Link he could dance and that he was quite the singer. Link walked into the WYZT studio on a humid August day, behind many hopeful teenagers in Baltimore.

Link managed to twist and tango his way into a fight for the final male spot on the show. Link stood next to a boy, that he had seen around school before but Link was sure this kid was more of a jock then a dancer. Link shrugged it off and watched the council kids walk onto the stage. Link had been stuck in a stuffy room, sweating trying to win a spot, that would sure bring him to his life long dream. Well, his dream he picked up when he was ten. Link watched as a blonde woman with the tallest heels, walked in front of the Link and the other boy, Council kid's surrounding her.

"I'm the station's manager Velma Von Tussle, and I see you two made it to the last stage before one of you make it on the show." She walked circles around them before picking up the boy's tie, and letting to fall back against his chest.

"See if you want be a star in Baltimore then you just have to be." she started voice smooth as sugar but then it became bitter as salt.

"the best, at everything..."  
She was cut off by a man walking out next to her, making her straighten her posture.

"Boys, I'm Mr. Spritzer and who might you be."

Link opened his mouth but before he could a syllable out the other boy bustled forward, nearly knocking Link down and grabbed the man's hand.

"Mr. Supriser I'm Edgar Coulter, but you can call me Eddie though."

Ms. Von Tussle looked disgusted and Mr. Spritzer looked taken back.

Link then stepped forward and held out his hand, waiting for Mr. Spritzer to take it. Link shook his head and took a deep breathe before starting.

"Hello, Sir I am pleased to meet you, thank you for letting me even being here."

"Oh Boy, don't be thanking me for anything this is none of my doing. It's all you."

Velma clicked her tongue and walked toward Edgar and Link.

"Let's see what you got."

Velma kept them dancing for nearly an hour before she stopped them and sighed.

"Has Corny decided yet?"

"It's one been a minute since you let those boys breathe." Link heard a girl mumble from the middle of the council kid group.

Corny Collins himself walked across the stage and over to Link.

"Congratulations Mr.Larkin, you are the newest addition to our show."

Velma then walked up chunky jewelry jingling and she got very close to Link.

She spoke quickly and her voice sounding sweet like sugar but the tone was more bitter like salt.

"Don't worry Link, you'll look fabulous in no time."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys seriously make my day. :

Disclaimer: I do not own Hairspray or anything to do with it.

If I did, I'd be twisting with IQ right about now ;

* * *

Link walked home later that day completely in shock. He was now a regular on The Corny Collins Show, his hair was now short and dark brown, and he had on a brand new get-up. His dad was sure to pitch a fit about the hair, and the curl that rested upon Link's forehead; but Link was certain that nothing could break his mood. After Velma fussed with him for nearly three hours, trying to figure out what colors accented his eyes and went well with his skin tone, how to style his hair, figure out who he would dance with, and figure out his new trademark beside the curl would be, Link was freed. On his way out the door, he was stopped by a few of the council boys and they invited him to the Malt Shop with them.

Link accepted excited that he seemed to be liked by his new castmates. Link followed the three boys into Tommy's and sat in a booth across from Mikey and Joey. Link sat on the edge of the other side next to Brad. The conversation started casual with introductions, and life stories but when their malt's came out Mikey and Joey went into their own would fighting about wither Chocolate or Pineapple was better. Link sat staring at his strawberry malt turling the straw around the cup, until Brad broke the silence. Link and Brad had their own conversation and talked about things from school, to the show, to their lives, to girls. Link felt normal around Brad, he didn't feel he had to be someone he wasn't or watch what he had to say. Even though he knew this kid personally for less than thirty minutes, Link was sure that Brad would be his best friend.

Link wanted to burst out into song as he walked down the sidewalk, new shiny pointed shoes making a beat as they clacked against the sidewalk. But Link just kept silent as he let the sounds of Baltimore fill his ears.

Link walked into his house, wiping his smile off of his face. He didn't want to be smiling when his dad saw his hair. Link's hair was originally a lighter brown with a hint of bronze in it, matching his mother's hair perfectly.

"Dad?" Link called out listening to his voice echo off the walls and go throughout his house.

"Kitchen"

Link untied his shoes and set them in the closet next to the door before walking across the living room to get in the kitchen. Lawrence Larkin stood at the stove, steam swirling around the air.

"So, Link how did today go?" Lawrence said without taking his eyes off the steaming crabs.

"Well Dad, I got it." Link said calm. But when his dad dropped the spoon he was holding and turned to his son.

"I mean I was totally suprised to, but then they said I didn't have a good enough look, so they got me new clothes and cut my hair and I got new shoes." Link said in one breath.

"Wow, son congrats. That suit is swell but let's try not to get stuff from these people. I don't want to owe them for the rest of our lives. Please tell me you didn't sign a contract."

Link looked away avoiding his dad's gaze.

"Just tell me you didn't sign it in blood."

Link laughed and shook his head.

"No dad, I didn't don't worry I read it three times before I even picked up a pen. Now let's eat."

------

Amber Von Tussle sat at her vanity humming quietly to herself and spraying her ever handing hairspray squanderingly to her perfect blonde locks. Her perfectly pink manicured nails ran through her hair, giving it a little volume. She squirt two sprays of her floral bouquet perfume in the air; and walking through the falling droplets. She applied her nectarine lipgloss, slipped in her heels and walked out the door.

She was meeting her best friend Cynthia at the cutest boutique in Balitmore. Amber walked into Pink Ice and started browsing the racks, this place was a little high fashion and fancy for Amber's taste for everyday clothes; but she thought it wouldn't hurt to look. Cynthia came in smile on her face and wrapped an arm around Amber.

"See anything you like Amber?"

"That peach color of there, is choice. But I've only been here a minute before you."

"Go get it. Then find me something gosh awful to try on, and I'll find you something."

"Oh another Fashion Show Cynthia. We got kicked out of Johnny's last week."

"It's fun, plus I'm a rebel."

"Yeah, trying on horrid clothes is so B.A."

Amber walked out in the 'good' outfit first, the beautiful peach dress that was on the wall. It came just above her ankle and the skirt came out just far enough to look amazing. The dress conformed to her body's curve just so, and the color went perfect with her skin. This dress was perfect, perfect for Amber. Cynthia stepped out in a Baby Blue number twirling and giggling before looking Amber up and down and sighing.

"Girl, you are way to pretty for you own good."

"Right, you are so much prettier than me."

"Right, mabye after you put on that dress I picked out for you."

"You will look lovely in yours." Amber retorted sticking her tounge out as well.

Both girls came out, and both just looked at the other before busting out laughing. Cynthia was wearing a purple dress that seriously looked like it was going to eat her, and Amber stood in a orange dress made of mostly ruffles.

From behind the counter, the owner of the shop glared at the girls and pointed to the front door before turning away. Amber and Cynthia ran into the dressing room and changed before dashing out the door.

Amber loved her life, she loved being a normal girl that had a best friend and didn't desire to be famous.

Little did Amber know, what Velma had instore for her when she went home.


End file.
